1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine pest deterrents, and, more particularly, to wind operated marine pest deterrents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boat docks are known which provide a secure location to attach docking lines from a boat to hold the boat stationary for boarding/unboarding, provisioning, and the like. Another use for docks is to provide a convenient in the water storage for boats. A boat operator can simply cast the boat away from the boat dock and make way without the need for launching the boat into the water at a ramp, for example.
Boat lifts are known which provide similar functionality and advantages of the boat dock, but additionally can lift a boat out of the water. A boat lift easily lifts the boat out of the water using the mechanical advantage of a large lift wheel or motor and thereby protects the boat from wind waves, wake waves, wind surges, wind currents, river currents, ocean currents, seasonal variations in water level and tides when the boat is not in use.
Boat docks or boat lifts can include various structures such as light poles, piers, standoffs, canopies or other covers and the like on which avian and other animals may perch, nest, eliminate waste and perform other undesirable (relative to the intended purpose of the marine structure) actions. Such undesirable actions on the part of the animal world can physically damage the marine structures. Further, as boat owners are known that keep their marine equipment “bristol”, the undesirable actions on the part of the animal world create additional work for the owner and/or can generally disturb the owner's sense of well being.
Similarly, the boats themselves can include biminis, dodgers and other covers, and a variety of structures on which the animal world can meet their undesirable actions. For example, squirrels are known to nest in mainsails. This can be convenient for the squirrel because the squirrel can shred the mainsail to provide the nesting material; however, imagine the boat owner's grief when the wind is blowing and they are ready for a beautiful summer sail but instead find a squirrel's nest and a hole in their mainsail. It is obviously desirable to deter the animal world from such unwanted actions.
A further consideration is a boat, particularly a recreational boat, spends far more time at a boat lift, boat dock or mooring than in actual use. Likewise, a boat dock or boat lift is accessible typically for the entire boating season. Both of these considerations imply that there is ample opportunity for damage to the marine equipment relative to the undesirable actions of the pests.
Mock predator deterrents, such as a paper mache or plastic owl, are known but they have the disadvantage of losing their effectiveness in a relatively short period of time once the pest realizes the mock predator provides no real threat. These deterrents also have the disadvantage of coming apart which can provide an environmental hazard.
Relative to noise deterrents, a sea gull for example, can become accustomed to the noise deterrent once the gull becomes familiar with the noise. Noise deterrents also have the disadvantage of, while not being a very effective pest deterrent, being a remarkably effective neighbor annoying device.
Rotating deterrents are known but have the disadvantage of providing only a rotation of the device. Further, such devices are limited in that they can be mounted to only one type of marine structure.
What is needed in the art is a marine pest deterrent which does not loose its effectiveness, which is environmentally friendly, which requires no utility power to operate, which does not annoy a boat owner's neighbor, which is aesthetically pleasing to the boat owner and neighbors, which can be mounted to a variety of marine structures, which is reliable in service, which is economical to manufacture and which provides a complex motion deterrent.